powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Izumi Kurosawa
Izumi Kurosawa is one of four Inversics alive. She suffers badly from Michelle Syndrome, a condition which she has so severely. She now spends most her days at Nita's hideout, sleeping. Her powers are frightening dangerous, so getting on her bad side is generally not a wise idea. Appearance Izumi has long black hair, which she keeps straight. She can always be found wearing a kimono, and hugging her stuffed toy sheep. Personality Even though her life isn’t in danger or her powers affected by Michelle Syndrome, is still causes some effects, the main one being tiredness, causing her to sleep for long period of time. She’s a cheerful girl who treats Nita like an older sister, as she was the one who saved her, and taught her how to control her powers. Those at Nita’s hideout all find her incredibly cute, and her ditzy personality only serves to enforce this. She has a soft voice, and is a girl of few words since she's unsure of what to say at times. Because her Michelle Syndrome (MS), it takes longer than average for her to register what people are saying around her, and construct sentences to reply. She comes across as slow, and displays learning difficulties as well- also an effect of MS. She needs to have somebody next to her at all times, and needs to be cared for all the time she's awake- washed, clothed, and sometimes fed. It takes her longer than others to read, eat, walk, and to do general physical activity, as her movements are slower. Because of this, she can sometimes lose her balance and fall while walking. Since she's never held much of a conversation with anybody for long enough, her thoughts and feelings on a lot of things are unknown. Background Izumi is an writing-type Psychic. Like Nita Flores she isn't psionic, but an "inversic"- a word coined by Lumi Faraday to name that branch of Psychic Powers. Being born inversic is never easy. Inversic energy is inherently poisonous to life, and all inversic children are stillborn, or die within the first year. Izumi was hit with two issues- not only was she inversic, but she suffered from Michelle Syndrome as well. She didn't leave hospital when she was born, and was put into care immediately. Surviving for as long as she has with both these conditions was a miracle. It's like though, that the "distance" created between the psionic mind and physical brain managed to limit the damage of inversics. Also, as if by some cruel trick, the type of Michelle Syndrome she suffered from- Growth-based, actually ended up aiding her fight from the tipping-point she was on. Izumi and Nita are two of the only know Inversics alive. And both were stuck in a great battle at a young age. There inversic powers were killing them, but there was another factor fighting back, keeping them alive. This made them both very weak children, but alive. In Izumi's case, her power was being forced to ever higher levels rapidly, and those higher levels of power and capability allowed her to subconsciously use her powers to keep herself alive. She spent the first ten years of her life in a coma as her body was struggling to maintain its life, until her powers hit a certain point. Michelle Syndrome drove her powers to great heights. She finally gained the ability to overpower and cease the damage inversics was doing to her body, and finally woke up. She was still very weak though. Her movements were slow, and she was always tired. There wasn't much she could do. Nita felt the activity of another inversic psychic- Izumi. She went to go and see her. After a while, Nita convinced Izumi's parents to let Izumi come with her, as she could teach her and help- show her how to handle her condition and powers, and live a better life. It was an unusual moment for Nita, as the thoughts for wanting to care for and help Izumi were genuine. Possibly because she may have been the only other inversic live. Nita took Izumi in, and showed her how to control her powers, and help her condition. Thankfully, Izumi's powers could be made to not worsen her Michelle Syndrome. Izumi isn't involved in any of Nita's plans, and doesn't even know about them. Like Emilie, it seems like Nita gathered another troubled psychic, who would be inevitably rejected or feared, and given them a home. - Not Finished Yet Powers Izumi’s inversic power is one to be feared: the ability to manipulate any distortion, and distort anything as she pleases. A distortion can be simply described by saying it's a thing that's been forcibly altered out of its "normal state", or interfered with. At Izumi's level, this fact grants her a hugely broad span of capabilities, and a great depth to her power: from twisting objects, to distorting the weather, airflow and even biology, and being able to distort reality itself as she pleases. *Awareness Distortion *Dimensional Distortion *Distortion Manipulation *Location Swapping *Phenomenon Inducement *Physics Distortion *Vertigo Inducement Higher functions of her power are hard to grasp, but she has so far displayed the capacity to distort reality and physics as she pleases, and it's likely there's more she's capable of: *Physics Manipulation *Reality Manipulation When you also consider that a “distortion”- “to pull or twist out of shape, to change the form of” could also be seen as sentience forcing something outside its natural state or flow, then even the use of superpowers can be defined as distorting nature. *Superpower Manipulation - Not Finished Yet 'PICT Sheet' Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet